


Farm Life

by Dumpster_Fire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Insults, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Oral Knotting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumpster_Fire/pseuds/Dumpster_Fire
Summary: Keith is happily taking Shiro's knot when Kosmo joins in. Soon enough, Keith is addicted to dog knots, and pregnant with Kosmo's pups.
Relationships: Hunk/Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron)/Other(s), Keith/Keith's Wolf (Voltron), Keith/Keith's Wolf/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 274





	Farm Life

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, don't read if there's any tags you don't like.
> 
> Disclaimer: don't fuck real dogs. Fictional ones only, please.

It starts, one day, with Keith riding Shiro on the couch. It’s a lazy weekend and they’re curled up under a blanket in the living room of their big farmhouse. The tv’s going, but no one’s paying attention as Keith rides Shiro’s knot nice and slow.

Keith is on his knees, back pressed to Shiro’s chest, soaking Shiro’s lap with every slow thrust. Shiro’s hardly touching him except to draw kisses and bites along his shoulder and neck. Everything else is all Keith. 

He doesn’t need to be touched to come like this. He just needs to take his time.

They’ve been slow fucking for a while now. Long enough to forget how Kosmo has been sleeping at their feet, under their blanket. Long enough not to be paying attention to things like a movement in front of them. 

Though Keith definitely pays attention when something hot swipes through the folds of his cunt, just above where Shiro is giving it to him so good.

He assumes it’s all Shiro. It feels warm and slick, but lord knows Keith’s wet enough to coat Shiro’s fingers.

The touch sends Keith reeling. He arches and shoves his head back into Shiro’s shoulder, moaning loudly.

“Yes Shiro! That’s perfect, just like that!”

He can hardly keep his rhythm as that tough delves through his folds again and again. Then it slides up along the bottom of Keith’s hard little cock and flicks over the sensitive tip.

Keith pulses around Shiro and they both groan wildly. Shiro’s hands grip at Keith’s waist and keeps them moving slow and sure. Even as Keith starts to lose himself. 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ That feels so good, Shiro!” Keith pants, shutting his eyes to just feel it. His hands reach back to dig his nails into Shiro’s scalp. Then tries to hold on to the short hairs.

He needs something to cling to. Shiro’s lucky because he can cling to Keith’s hips.

Something close to logic starts to niggle at the back of Keith’s mind. And he starts to realize that something isn’t adding up, just as the touch presses back down to his wet cunt. It pushes closer and suddenly there’s a press of snout and the bite of teeth against his thighs.

“Whuh?” Keith starts. He pulls the blanket away from his lap to find Kosmo there.

Between his legs.

Licking him like Keith is a meal.

“Kosmo!” Keith cries. His hands move instinctively to hold the dog’s head.

But he can’t quite bring himself to push the wolf away.

Keith’s hips don’t slow, either.

“What the fuck…” Shiro says slowly as he starts putting things together. But… he doesn’t stop either.

He seems to wait for his omega’s reaction.

Kosmo just keeps licking. Minding his own business. 

He works his way back up to the crown of Keith’s dick and licks there. Over and Over. Cleaning Keith’s dribbling precum. 

Keith jerks with each pass of Kosmo’s tongue.

“Yes puppy, yes puppy, right there. Good boy,” Keith starts to chant. The pleasure of such a strong, dextrous tongue overriding his better sense. 

He scratches behind Kosmo’s ears and holds him there. 

“Oh, fuck baby,” Shiro moans, gripping Keith’s hips tighter and he watches their dog eat his husband out.

He starts to fuck up into Keith’s tight pussy, no longer able to hold back and let Keith do the work. It’s too fucking hot for that. 

The force of Shiro’s thrusts makes Keith shout. 

Keith is dizzy with pleasure. He’s no longer in control of this show, but at the mercy of his husband and his dog. His body is split wide over Shiro’s cock, and it splits wider with each thrust as the force works Shiro’s knot in and out of his hole. 

Kosmo’s tongue, back in Keith’s cunt, is a fucking dream. He finds the perfect spot, and Keith’s whole body lights up like a firework. He twitches and writhes. It almost hurts, because his legs are tense and it feels like he’s about to cramp, but he doesn’t dare stop it because it all feels so overwhelmingly _good_. 

He feels helpless in a way he’s never felt outside of a heat. But he’s not scared. Though he does start to whimper, his voice pitching higher and higher as his orgasm comes rushing up to meet him. 

Keith’s orgasm is a chain reaction. He clutches down, _tight_ on Shiro, forcing that knot inside with such intensity that he can feel the burst of cum deep inside him. His body milks it, trying to coax out every drop and fill himself full. At the same time, Keith bursts, his cock spilling over Kosmo’s head. It prompts the wolf to lick up his cock and try to gobble up every new burst.

The feeling of Kosmo’s tongue against his ejaculating cock, it a whole other level of pleasure that Keith has never considered. It’s revolutionary. 

Shiro feels it too, because as Kosmo keeps licking, Keith pulses around his knot harder than ever before. 

“Keith! Fuck. God! Ah!” Shiro sounds like he’s trying to communicate something, but he can’t get more than a single word out. But Keith understands.

He replies with his own, “Uh huh. Uh huh. Uh huh!” his eyes screwed shut as he rolls in the colossal tide of his orgasm. 

Kosmo stops licking once Keith stops coming, which takes longer than usual because – well – Kosmo’s been _licking_. 

Once it’s done, Keith slumps back against Shiro’s chest. Together, they fall sideways onto the couch and try to catch their breaths. They’re knotted tight together, but even if they weren’t, they’re not going anywhere anytime soon. That was way too intense for Keith to even think about walking for at least half an hour. Maybe longer.

Kosmo moves to follow them, sitting on the floor in front of Keith. He looks pleased as punch. His tongue licking at his chops, a doggy grin on his snout. Cum splattered atop his head.

“Oh, poor puppy,” Keith coos, reaching out to try and wipe some of his jizz out of the dog’s fur. 

It’s not great. Keith almost makes more of a mess than he cleans. He’ll have to give Kosmo a bath, or at least a good hose down, after this. 

Not that Kosmo seems to mind. When Keith pulls his hand away, Kosmo darts forward and happily cleans the residual spend off Keith’s fingers. 

“Puppy,” Keith chuckles. Behind him, Shiro shifts to get a good look over Keith’s head. 

“Quite the puppy, huh? Wasn’t expecting that.”

Keith hums. Once his fingers are clean, he gives Kosmo scritches along the soft fur at his snout and then up behind his ears. His brain is feeling soft and fuzzy from his orgasm and knotting. Everything kind of floats when he’s on a knot. It’s nice.

“He’s a good boy.”

Keith’s fingers slip down to scratch that spot on Kosmo’s chest that he really likes.

As soon as he does, Kosmo stands up and props his front legs up on the couch, trying to give better access. What it also does, is give both Keith and Shiro a view of his cock. 

Kosmo is hard and spilling out of his sheath. 

“Guess he wasn’t just curious. He was horny,” Shiro says. 

Keith makes a noncommittal grunt. He didn’t fully listen to what Shiro just said. His eyes are focused on that red tip of exposed cock. 

Kosmo’s hard?

After watching them have sex?

After eating Keith out?

That’s… that’s something… Keith doesn’t know exactly what it is but… it’s _something_.

Shiro catches Keith’s distraction. He sees the way Keith’s eyes are focused. Sees the dazed look.

And he knows, intimately, how much of a cock slut Keith is. 

Shiro looks up to Kosmo, and the dog is looking happy as a clam. He loves Keith’s scratches. He likes Shiro’s too, but he _loves_ Keith’s. Always has.

“You could touch it,” Shiro whispers, like the devil in Keith’s ear.

“Huh?” Keith asks, his hand slowing on Kosmo’s chest. 

Shiro rubs a soothing hand up and down Keith’s side. Comforting him. “I’ve never really seen dog cock up close before. Have you?”

Keith shakes his head and licks at his lips. But his eyes don’t leave Kosmo’s red dick. 

“Try it. I don’t think Kosmo’d mind. Would you, buddy?” Shiro gives Kosmo a quick head rub before returning his hand to Keith for another soothing rub down.

He knows how Keith’s mind works when he’s knotted. He’s still horny. And a little impressionable. All he wants is cuddles and more dick. Here he can have both.

Slowly, Keith reaches out. Down Kosmo’s long body. His fingers just touch the tip of Kosmo’s cock and the dog jumps eagerly forward, moving his front paws up to the arm of the couch so he can get his cock closer to Keith. 

Keith touches it again, this time taking it in hand. It’s warm. The fur of the sheath is soft, and the red tip is a little wet. 

Kosmo is practically vibrating with excitement. His hips give a few little thrusts, but it looks like he tries to stay still as Keith inspects it. 

Keith uses both hands to push the sheath down and stroke Kosmo just a little. 

It’s nice and big. 

Of course it is. Kosmo’s a big dog. One of the biggest Keith’s ever seen. Of course he’d have a nice big dick. Something you could really sink your teeth into.

At that thought, Keith has to lick his lips again. Just as he’s wondering what it would be like, Shiro whispers to him, “I wonder what dog cock tastes like.”

Shiro’s hands are still smoothing down Keith’s body. Keeping Keith nice and pliant. So, Keith knows Shiro’s not getting jealous, watching him touch their dog’s penis.

“I wonder,” Keith repeats. He sounds dazed.

He lifts his hand to his mouth and licks the taste of Kosmo off.

“It tastes like dick.”

Shiro chuckles and kisses Keith just behind the ear.

“You love dick.”

Keith doesn’t respond. But he shifts to bring his head down lower, and reaches back for Kosmo. He gives a little tug, and Kosmo walks himself forward until the tip of his cock rests on Keith’s lips. 

It’s such a big, meaty cock. Something Keith can take his time with and enjoy. His hands rub along Kosmo’s length, feeling the hard tension and the heat of the dog’s cock. He licks at the tip. 

It’s perfect and salty, a little bit gross but that’s just how Keith likes it. He licks and licks a few times, then he leans forward and stretches his lips around the engorged cock.

Like a lightning bolt, suddenly Kosmo takes off. Unable to hold himself back any longer, he thrusts hard into Keith’s mouth, going all the way back and into Keith’s throat. And then he does it again. And again. 

It’s so fast. So brutal. And all Keith can do is moan, because that’s just how he likes it.

Keith loves being used. He loves the feeling of a cock destroying him. And right now, still sitting on his husband’s knot, while his dog fucks his throat like he’s a plaything? It’s so fucking perfect. 

It only gets better, because Keith can feel Shiro’s reaction to this.

Shiro’s cock pulses deep inside Keith. His breath starts to pant over Keith’s shoulder, and he kisses Keith’s skin again and again. 

Warm metal fingers slip down Keith’s body and start to play with him. They rub through Keith’s folds, gathering any leaking slick and toying with Keith before coming back up to stroke Keith off.

Shiro’s ministrations make Keith start to moan, which makes Kosmo fuck harder and faster into Keith’s throat. 

All the while, Shiro’s mouth is running wild. 

“Fuck baby, look at you. You look so good sucking that cock. You’re so dirty. Such a perfect little cock slut. Look at you, you’re desperate for dog cock. You’d suck anything, wouldn’t you? Sucking off your doggy while you’re sitting on my knot. You can’t get enough.”

Shiro alternates between Keith’s cunt and his dick. He rocks his knot inside, making Keith clench and squeeze around him. 

“Christ! I can see him in your throat, Keith. Such a slut. Such a horny little slut. Fuck. Yes. Suck that doggy dick. Suck his knot.”

Kosmo is starting to knot. Keith can see it, right between his eyes, and getting bigger every second. He’s not sure if it’s going to fit, but by god they’re going to try. 

“Perfect. Perfect little whore for me. Baby, you have no idea how good this looks. Fuck me, this is hot.”

Keith wraps his fingers around the knot and squeezes as it grows. Kosmo gives a sharp, happy yip and somehow fucks even faster. Even harder.

If Keith weren’t already used to this kind of treatment from Shiro, he might’ve bit the poor puppy by now. 

“That’s right. Suck it, suck. Like the little whore you are. Choke on that dog’s cock. Beautiful.”

Kosmo shoves his knot into Keith’s mouth just as it pops into full size. It locks behind Keith’s teeth, filling his entire mouth so his cheeks puff out like a chipmunk. Kosmo’s cock is buries in Keith’s throat and it’s a struggle for Keith to breathe through his nose. He manages, but it makes him lightheaded. 

Kosmo tries to rock some more. Tries to bury himself _deep_ into Keith’s throat. 

“That’s it. That’s it. Drink it down. That’s your dog’s cum you’re drinking, Keith,” Shiro says as Kosmo howls and starts to burst down Keith’s throat. 

Shiro twists his fingers just the way Keith likes and grinds up with his knot until he overwhelms Keith with another orgasm. 

“Oh, that’s right. That’s right. You feel good don’t you? You’ve got two knots in you. You’re full at both ends.” Shiro drags his wet fingers up and rubs over Keith’s stomach. “Bet you’re full up, now. So much cum in you, you won’t need to eat, will you, baby?”

Keith whines as best he can around Kosmo’s knot. Kosmo whines in response, though it’s not clear whether he’s whining because of the vibrations of Keith’s throat or out of sympathy with Keith’s whine. 

“And you, Mr. Kosmo,” Shiro reaches up and lets the dog lick his hand clean of Keith’s slick and spend. Then he pets the wolf’s head. “What a good boy you are today, huh? What a good boy!” 

Kosmo’s tail starts to wag hard enough that it shakes his whole body, and Keith, who’s still locked in place. So Shiro stops and lays back. Holding his husband until both knots release. 

They give Kosmo extra treats that night. Because he’s a good boy who deserves it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few days later, Keith is making supper and waiting for Shiro to get home from work. That’s sort of their arrangement. Shiro works in town and Keith takes care of the house and their little farm. 

Tonight’s supper is a baked casserole, so once that’s in the oven, Keith has extra time to wait around. And he’s got the perfect idea of what to do to kill the time.

He waits a little bit, because he wants to be sure he’s still in the middle of it when Shiro gets home. 

When the time is right, Keith jumps up onto the clean kitchen counter wearing only his apron. Right where Shiro will see him the moment he comes through the door. 

The counter is cool on his bare ass, but he doesn’t mind it. He’s too focused on his plan. 

It only takes a single whistle to bring Kosmo bounding into the kitchen, expecting treats. But the treat he finds there is between Keith’s legs. The wolf digs in like it’s the best meal he’s ever had. 

Keith leans back and rests his head against the cupboard as Kosmo starts licking through his folds. Fuck it’s good. That tongue… perfection! Keith would happily sit here and let Kosmo lick him for hours. The only reason he doesn’t is that he knows he can’t last. That dog tongue is dynamite. 

He moves the apron out of the way of his straining little erection. He doesn’t want to get it messy with precum. Keith expects the reveal to draw Kosmo up to lick at his cock, but it doesn’t. 

Instead, Kosmo is drawn further down to Keith’s pussy. 

Licking there is a brand-new revelation. Keith tilts his hips to give Kosmo better access, and the dog starts licking deep inside him. 

“Oooh, _yes_ , Kosmo. Fuck that’s good. Right there, puppy,” Keith encourages, rocking himself in time with the dog’s strong licks. 

When Kosmo gets bored with that, he licks lower, against Keith’s ass, which is a new kind of sensation again, but no less pleasurable than the rest. 

Kosmo takes some great, long licks. Covering Keith from asshole to cunt and even all the way up to the tip of his dick. It’s glorious. 

Keith is sweating. He’s whimpering and moaning. He’s rocking on the counter. 

He’s so, so ready for Shiro to come home and stuff him full. 

Shiro comes home right on time. Keith and Kosmo is the first thing he sees when he steps into the house, and his reaction is immediate. He drops all his things right there on the floor and rushes in to get a good look. 

Keith reaches out his hand as Shiro approaches, looking weak and overcome. Like he’s seconds away from losing it.

“H-hey baby,” Keith greets him. “Welcome home-ah!” The words end on a moan and Shiro watches as Kosmo’s tongue shoves deep into Keith’s sopping pussy. 

“Would’ve rushed home sooner if I knew what was waiting for me. You having fun with the puppy, Keith?”

Keith nods and hums. “Wanted to be slick and ready for you when you got home.” With that thought, Keith’s eyes turn dark and pleading. He reaches for Shiro’s shoulders and clings tightly. “Please, Shiro. I need your knot right now. _Right now_ ”

Shiro laughs. His eyes are dark as well, and his pants are already tented. “Oh, no, baby. It’s not my knot you need.”

Keith doesn’t seem to understand, but he moves willingly when Shiro pulls him into strong arms and plucks him from the counter. He deposits Keith gently down on the floor and positions him up onto his knees.

“Kosmo’s the one who got you all wet and ready. He’s the one that deserves first dibs.” 

Shiro whistles and pats Keith’s back, and that’s all the invitation Kosmo needs to jump on.

The wolf towers over Keith like this. And when he mounts over Keith’s back, his paws dig into Keith’s hips, making Keith whimper. 

“You ready?” Shiro asks.

Keith hardly has time to squeak his assent before Kosmo’s already in him and thrusting hard. 

The wolf gives no adjustment time. No easing into it. He goes full out from the start. Using Keith like his own personal bitch. 

Keith’s eyes cross from the overwhelming pleasure of it. Kosmo is long and thick and he hits Keith everywhere. 

“Oh fuck, Keith. You look good like this.”

Keith is already crying. He’s head down, ass up, presenting like the perfect omega whore he is. “It’s so _big_ , Shiro. Feels so good.”

“Yeah, of course you like that doggy dick. You little slut. Aren’t you a little slut?”

Keith nods, tears glistening in his eyes. 

Shiro kneels on the floor in front of them and brings Keith’s head into his lap. Keith snuffles and rubs his face down into Shiro’s crotch. He moves like he’s trying to get Shiro off with his cheeks. Or like he’s trying to rub Shiro’s scent all over him. 

“Fuck you’re such a whore. You want my cock too, don’t you? Having the dog fill you up isn’t enough, huh?”

Keith nods and moans. 

“Well, too bad.” Shiro puts a hand over Keith’s head and holds him down. He grinds up into Keith’s face, but does no more. “I’m taking your ass as soon as the dog is done with it.”

Keith whines and lifts his hips higher, giving Kosmo better access. He starts to hiccup with every quick thrust Kosmo gives him. 

Soon enough, Keith is spilling onto the floor and all over his little apron. But Kosmo’s still going and he’s showing no mercy. At first, Keith screams a bit, muffled into Shiro’s pants. But then he works though it and he’s back to moaning and crying soon enough. 

“–tch…” Keith says, his voice unintelligible when he speaks into Shiro’s crotch.

“What was that?” Shiro asks. 

“–itch!” Keith yells at Shiro’s dick.

“Bitch?” Shiro asks. Keith nods. “Yeah, that’s right. You are a little bitch, aren’t you? You’re Kosmo’s bitch. He’s just filling you up, taking what he needs. Using you like the bitch you are. He’s going to fill you up with pups and walk away, isn’t he?”

Keith makes a wild noise. He loves it when Shiro talks about breeding him. Even though Shiro can’t – a result of an age-old illness, long cured. Still, Keith loves it when Shiro pounds him hard and fills him full of kits.

Pups, in this case. 

“Maybe if you’re a good little slut, he’ll fill you again. Fuck a whole litter into that wet pussy of yours. Huh? You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Such a little whore for cock. You want your dog to breed you.”

Kosmo’s hips snap forward with a sudden finality and Keith yowls into Shiro’s lap. 

They stay just like that as they wait out Kosmo’s knot. And when the dog finally pulls away, he moves off to the side and curls up to lick himself clean. 

Only, Keith doesn’t let him. He crawls over on his knees, like a bitch, and pushes Kosmo out of the way to lick it clean himself. 

“Fuck,” Shiro curses to himself. Watching his husband clean the cum off his dog’s spent cock. “Come here, you.” 

Shiro’s cock is out of his pants and buried deep into Keith within seconds. Shiro lifts Keith’s hips up so his knees can’t even touch the floor, but his head stays down, dutifully licking Kosmo clean as Shiro ravages his pussy. 

Keith’s hole is wet and frothing with cum and slick. He’s loose from Kosmo’s knot, but he still clenches tight around Shiro whenever he’s smacked by Shiro’s hips. 

“You’re suck a perfect fucking whore. A goddamn perfect fucking whore,” Shiro chants. 

When Kosmo is clean, he gets up and walks away. Shiro presses Keith down onto the ground and fucks him senseless. 

Keith comes at least once more, possibly twice before Shiro’s knot locks into place. 

Once it does, Shiro maneuvers them up, holding Keith off the ground so they don’t pull on the knot and hurt themselves. Working together, they pull the casserole out of the oven, fill a big plateful, and head for the table. Shiro feeds himself and Keith while they wait out the knot. 

And later, when they shower off the sweat and stink of sex, Shiro admires the curve of Keith’s belly after being stuffed full with two loads of cum.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Keith is a cock slut. 

He always has been. Honestly, that’s the first thing Shiro ever learned about Keith. He met the feisty little omega at a dive bar, where Keith was set up between two glory holes, taking one to the ass and the other to his mouth. 

Shiro made a joke asking if he had to wait in line and take a number. And when Keith heard his deep, alpha voice, he opened the door to his stall and ushered Shiro in for a hand job while he finished the others. 

Keith followed Shiro home that night, and over the course of one weekend he let Shiro have every single hole on his body. Twice. 

Since then, Keith has calmed down a good bit. Having an alpha all to himself, with access to a knot any time, day or night, has chilled him out. 

But these days, Keith has been given access to two cocks. Two big ones, with thick knots. And he’s living his best life.

Shiro can’t fault it. Any time he comes across Keith, down on his knees, taking their dog’s cock and squealing with pleasure, he can’t find it anything other than hot. He could watch Keith suck dog cock all day. 

And, to be honest, having Kosmo around to help with Keith’s heats is very handy. The dog can fuck. He’ll go several rounds with Keith before Shiro even needs to step in. So Shiro’s not complaining. 

This is just a new development in his life. And really, the only downside is trying to keep Kosmo off Keith when they have visitors. It would be a bit harder to explain to some of their friends and family (though, Shiro can’t believe many of them would be surprised). 

Between Kosmo and Shiro, Keith has spent most of his summer on his knees or on his back. He’s been stuffed full of so much cum, that he has a near-permanent belly bump. He and Shiro like to joke it’s Keith’s litter of pups, and they stroke the little bump fondly. 

But then, come fall, when Keith is supposed to have another heat, it doesn’t come. Not even a hint of it. 

Sure, Keith is still horny a lot, but that’s his usual setting. His heats are intense and hard to miss, but this one is just – missed.

They go to the doctor when Keith is more than two weeks late and come home with shocking news.

Keith is pregnant.

With twins.

Which doesn’t make any kind of sense because Shiro is infertile. Like… properly infertile. There’s a 0% chance of him knocking up anyone. They don’t even buy condoms, and Keith isn’t on birth control, because that’s how little risk they have.

And it’s not like Keith’s slept with anyone else. He can. He’s allowed, with Shiro’s approval. But he hasn’t needed to in over a year. Especially not with…. Kosmo…

Keith and Shiro come to the same conclusion around the same time. 

They see the doctor again and Keith gets tested and sure enough… they’re pups. 

Well, they’re hybrids.

Super rare, human-animal mixes.

No one really knows how they’re made or where they come from. Most people assume they’re genetically altered in a lab. But now Shiro and Keith know. And they understand why it’s kept a secret.

Legally, hybrids are classed somewhere between a pet and a human, and they have limited rights. And that’s about right. Because they’re not people. They can learn to speak, but only a limited vocabulary. Pet. Run. Food. Please. Sleep. Love you.

They look human-shaped, but smaller. With animal features, like fur and tails, fluffy ears. Things like that. They have to be trained and cared for their whole lives. 

And they sell for tens of thousands of dollars. 

So, the thing is, despite Keith’s love of being bred, he doesn’t want kids. Never has. And these babies… they’re not kids. They’re hybrids. 

Keith decides he’s going to have them. And then once they’re out in the world, he can decide what happens next. Whether they keep them or sell them. 

In the meantime – Keith can’t get any _more_ pregnant. And he’s truly full of pups, just like he’s always wanted.

Keith becomes insatiable. More insatiable than before. He spends half of his day bent over with Kosmo’s cock deep inside him. Or Shiro’s. Or both.

Delivery is a breeze because the pups are so small. They feed off Keith’s tits and grow quickly. They look similar to Keith, but with big dog ears and thick wolf fur on their heads and tails. They are absolutely adorable.

Shiro, Keith, and Kosmo all help to train them, and when they’re old enough, Keith vets some good families to take them home. 

Suddenly, Keith and Shiro are a whole lot richer. 

So… maybe they don’t invest in doggy condoms. 

Shiro and Kosmo take turns breeding Keith into a frenzy. Kosmo especially. He has Keith several times a day. And Keith has never felt so happy. He truly is Kosmo’s little bitch now. Just a hole to fill and breed. 

After a few more litters, they have enough for Shiro to quit his job and look after the farm. While Keith spends his time growing pups and getting fucked. Shiro builds him a special bench that he can lean against and be comfortable while Kosmo fucks him. One that doesn’t hurt any pups.

Eventually, they decide to diversify their breeding. Hunk has a dalmatian, Spot. For a percent of the cut, he brings the dog around on weekends to spend time with Keith while Shiro and Hunk work on projects around the farm. Or sometimes they just watch from the porch while Kosmo and Spot fight over Keith before taking turns. 

“He really is a little cock slut, huh? It really doesn’t matter who’s cock,” Hunk muses one day.

“Yup,” Shiro agrees. “You know… he’s mouth’s still free. If you wanted to go take a look.”

“I should probably go say hi.” 

They saunter over, and Keith is more than happy to suck Hunk’s cock. In fact, the starts drooling for it as soon as he sees them both walking over, their pants tight and thick.

Hunk tries to take it slow and easy for Keith. But after a few minutes of slow, gentle fucking, Shiro puts a hand on Hunk’s shoulder and urges him to let loose. “You gotta be rougher for him. He likes it rough. Like the dogs do. Don’t you baby?” 

He strokes Keith’s cheek, where the flesh is stretched around Hunk’s cock. Keith hums and tries to nod. 

Hunk’s hands settle behind Keith’s head and he lets loose. Shiro’s hand stays on his shoulder.

“That’s it. Give it to him good. Look how much he likes it. Between you and Spot, he’s going to be nice and full today. Aren’t you Keith?”

Keith hums again and it spurs Hunk to fuck even harder. Abusing Keith’s throat until he bursts. 

Hunk doesn’t have a knot, so as soon as he’s done, Shiro hip checks him out of the way and knots Keith’s mouth good and tight. 

Several months later, they have a nice litter of three dalmatians and calls from both Pidge and from Lance and Allura, asking whether their dogs are needed too. 

Soon, Shiro and Keith are running a whole hybrid farm. They become some of the most respected breeders in the country. 

And Keith – most importantly – never feels empty again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic is based off a twitter thread I wrote ages ago, that got stuck in my brain. I posted it on chapter 18 of my Twitter Filth, and promised there would be a full fic of this, and here it is!
> 
> I don't think it's my best writing in the world, but it's hot, and I hope you like it!
> 
> You can find me on twitter for more filth as it comes to me. I've been a bit quiet there lately because the filth muses have been quiet, but there will be more.  
> Twitter: [@Dumpster_Fire](https://twitter.com/NestofTrash)
> 
> And don't forget to drop a kudos or a nice comment here!


End file.
